Blood Red Rain
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: [Completed] Jiro finally returns to Mitsuko and finally finds a bit of happiness for himself, only to discover that it could never last. Robots were never meant to be with humans.


**Updated: April 2, 2006 Chapters condensed, awaiting further editing**

_Blood Red Rain_

Jiro stared at the wreckage around him. Then down at Professor Gill's mechanical body. He stared at his hands. What had he just done? How could he do that? He killed them. All of them. His brothers were dead...all because of him. He could still feel the anger he had felt...the emotions that had drove him to do this.

It was all because of that new chip that Prof. Gill had put in him. It allowed him to do bad things...it was supposed to be used to control him, but in the end it did not work. It was because of his Gemini, his conscience circuit. He was in constant inner struggle, to have control over himself. It had changed him. It had made him human. He could feel all the emotions of humans including hate and love...but his body had not changed. He was still metal, cold as ice...he would never be truly human and that's what he wished for with all his heart. He let out scream of anguish as he fell to his knees. What had he done? Tears came to his eyes and yet he still did not stop screaming.

Far in the distance, Mitsuko sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled sadly out the window. She should have been happy. How could she not have been? She had her father back, and her brother was here. They could spend the rest of their lives here together. But still she was not happy.

She had heard about what happened in Tokyo. About how a giant machine had destroyed huge parts of the city. And about how four mysterious robots had stopped it, but not without a price. The whole thing blew up and no one knew where the robots had gone. Could one of those robots be Jiro? She hadn't seen him since the day Prof. Gill's lab had blown up. He had promised her that he would come back. Or at least she thought he had.

She sighed to herself. He would probably never come back. He was probably destroyed in the explosion or else he would have come back by now. He had never lied to her before. She didn't know if he was even capable of lying. Jiro had always been so good and nice. He had protected her, but then again that was what he had been built for.

She took a little sip of coffee. It warmed her from the inside, but nothing could warm her heart... She was resigned to her sadness. She knew that he would never come back. She didn't try to lie to her heart. Instead she accepted it and tried to be happy for her father's and Masaru's sake.

The rain poured down on Jiro soaking him. He could feel the drops sliding down his skin, but he could not feel its coldness. He did not know where he was going. He did not care. He made his way out of the ruined city unnoticed. There was nothing left for him. He had served his purpose. The rest of his life was meaningless. He had protected Mitsuko, he had stopped Prof. Gill. So what should he do now? He had some good memories with Mitsuko, he would always hold onto these. They were his own memories. But he had mostly had sad ones. He looked back on what had happened since he had been created. So much hate and sadness.

The road ahead stretched on and on. Soon he found himself in front of a small house with a garden out front. The flowers bent under the weight of the rain pouring down. Jiro stood watching them, the rain sliding down their petals.

Later that night, Mitsuko found herself staring out the window. The moonlight reflected off the shards of rain that now fell steadily to the ground. Masaru and her father had gone to bed long before. It was only her and the cold, wet darkness that remained. She had spent many nights staring out this window down the dark road waiting, waiting without hope. She didn't know what else to do, so she waited. She couldn't move on, she couldn't forget about him, but she had to. Her heart was frozen in place, she wasn't going anywhere. She no longer cried for him. She had already used up all her tears. What use would it be to cry anyway? It wouldn't change anything.

She sighed as she pressed a hand against the window. She could feel coldness of the night seep up her arm. Then she froze as she saw something move outside. It was a dark shape moving slowly away from the house. Fearfully she went over to the door and cautiously opened it and slipped into the darkness. Her heart was beating fast. Who would be out here so late? The figure kept moving slowly away.

"Who are you!" Mitsuko managed to gasp. The person turned sharply at the sound of her voice and the dim light showed his face. His black hair stirred slightly in the breeze and moonlight reflected in his eyes. It was Jiro.

"Jiro!" Mitsuko yelled happily as she ran up to him and hugged him. Jiro did not move or say anything. He was silent. Mitsuko looked up at him, troubled now. "Jiro, what's wrong?" she said with growing urgency.

There was something wrong, he was different. He had changed. They stood there in the softly beating rain, in utter silence. She shivered, soaking wet and cold. He said nothing; he had no words to describe what he had done or what he felt.

"Jiro? Jiro! Tell me! What happened?"

Jiro opened his mouth to say something, but instead he just shook his head. He started to walk away from her the shadows falling back over his sorrowful face, but Mitsuko grabbed his arm. "Don't go. Come inside and dry off."

Slowly she pulled him into the house. He didn't resist, but he didn't follow either.

Later inside the house Jiro was sitting in a chair, while Mitsuko sat across from him. She hadn't bothered to change out of her wet clothes. She just wrapped herself in a blanket. She looked across the table over at him. She saw that he had changed much since she had last seen him. There was more pain in his eyes, he looked somehow older. Slowly he reached up his hand and touched her cheek.

"Mitsuko, remember how you used to want to destroy me? Maybe that's a good idea."

Mitsuko started crying again. What was he saying? That he didn't want to live anymore? What could have happened to him to make him lose his will to live?

"Jiro! Tell me what happened! I need to know how you changed so much."

Jiro looked at her such a sadness in his eyes that Mitsuko could feel the pain in her very heart. "I killed them. My brothers and Professor Gill. With my own hands I took their lives."

Mitsuko looked stunned. "Jiro I know that you wouldn't kill them unless you had to!"

Jiro started to get angry now, how could she claim to understand? How could she know anything about him! "I'm still a murderer I have no purpose left in this world. I should be destroyed. I am too dangerous."

Mitsuko hugged herself, trying to get warm as the cold started to seep through her body. "That's not true. I still need you." J

iro's anger cooled. "You are a human. Your skin is soft and warm. I am metal, cold and cruel. Love cannot change that, Mitsuko. It is silly to love me even when I return that love. There is no way for us to be together. You would grow and change, but I would stay the same. I know that now. It would only bring us sadness."

Mitsuko stood up out of her chair. "What you don't understand, Jiro is that I would be even sadder if you weren't with me."

Jiro moved his hand down to her back and pulled her into a hug. "But if I was to leave, then you would be able to move on. You would be able to forget about me." Mitsuko leaned her head against him.

"That's not true, I would never forget about you."

They stood in silence for many moments. Then it was broken as a voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"Jiro! You're back!" It was Masaru. He ran up and hugged Jiro. "Where were you, Jiro? We were waiting for you!"

Jiro smiled down at him. "There were some things that I had to take care of."

Masaru let go of him and ran out of the room. He came back a couple seconds later with Jiro's guitar. It was glued together out of splinters. Jiro doubted it would ever play again. He took it from Masadu's hands and sat down and started to strum a melody. It was badly out of tune, but it stilled played he thought back to when it had been smashed. That was when they met Mitsuko's mother. Her mother had really been in love with professor gill, but she had married Dr. Komoji to spy on his research. Her mother had later left them. There was one thing Prof. Gill could never understand. A mother could not help but love her children. She had been ordered to kill Mitsuko, but instead she had brought the gun to her own head. Jiro had tried to stop her, but he was too late. He remembered that day vividly. The fires burned around her as she lifted the glinting silver gun to her head. She had made the choice. It was either her life or the lives of her children. A shot was heard and she slumped to the ground, the blood streaming. She was crying, but she had a sad smile on her face. Her sacrifice was worth this pain and she knew it. She knew that Jiro would protect Mitsuko. Mitsuko had cried out for her. Then the sirens blasted and the police came. Immediately they had thought that Jiro had done it. He closed his eyes and tried to not to remember anymore.

The melody Jiro played was haunting. Mitsuko stared at him transfixed. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, listening to the off key music. Finally the sun began to rise.

Dr. Komoji came down into the kitchen still in his pajamas. Jiro stared at his creator. He had never actually met him, well not in his own body. Professor gill had taken the doctors brain out and put it into the Hakaider, Saburo. Saburo had attacked Jiro many times. Saburo had been built it destroy Jiro. They had managed to save Dr. Komoji's brain and put it back in his body.

"Ahh. Jiro, I see you have returned. Please explain what happened."

Jiro looked around the room. "I would rather not say it in front of Masaru."

Reluctantly Masadu was lead out of the room by Mitsuko. Then it was just him and Dr. Komoji. Jiro told him everything about the little boy, Professor Gill's son. About how he had been the key to the giant monster that had destroyed parts of Tokyo.

Mitsuko listened to him tell his story through the crack in the door. Her eyes widened as she listened to all that had happened. Poor Jiro, she thought. He has been through so much.

A couple of weeks went by. Dr. Komoji was very worried about his daughter. It was obvious that Mitsuko and Jiro were in love. It showed in their eyes when they looked at each other. They spent most of their time together.

Soon the weeks turned into years. Dr. Komoji died a few years later, his life cut short by his 'brain transplant'. Masaru grew up and went off to start a family of his own. Mitsuko stayed with Jiro till the very end. She grew old and weak and soon Jiro needed to take care of her. He still loved her with all his heart, but not even all the love in the world can stop time. She died peacefully in her sleep one spring morning, Jiro still watching over her. He buried her himself in their backyard. Maybe two hundred years from now her will still be there laying flowers on her grave. For even as the world went on and everything changed around him, Jiro would always remain the same.

_In the distant future, when the world forgets me and you, I will still be there. Till the end of time I will stay by your grave as the years wear away into the abyss of time. Everyone has forgotten you, all but me. They have all died and left this world long ago. There is no end for me, no death that I can obtain. Even if I were now to take what some may call my life, even if I was to end it, I would not be with you in the end. Our love was short, but deeper than the ocean. I was not meant to be happy in this world. I was not meant to find that joy. _

All I ever wanted was to be with you, to stay with you forever. But someone up there must be laughing at me. Here I can live forever, but without you. It seems so cruel, but that is my life. I don't want to end it now. I want to keep lying those flowers on your grave. I made a promise to you. I made a promise to myself. I said I would never leave your side. I intend to do that just that.

So until the world falls apart by the seams I will forever be here remembering your sweet face so that it is not forgotten. So rest assured in heaven, I still think of you with love.

These tears that stream down my face are like blood red rain. They sear through my tender heart, burning like darkened fire. Do not worry, Mitsuko, I do not mind the pain. As long as I still feel it, I can always be closer to you. As long as I still feel it, I know that I am more than just a simple machine.

The End...


End file.
